vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nemu Kurotsuchi
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Thousand Year Blood War= Summary Nemu Kurotsuchi (涅 ネム, Kurotsuchi Nemu), formerly known as Nemuri Nanagō (眠七號, Sleeping Number 7), was the lieutenant of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13 formally serving under her father Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 7-C, at least High 6-C with power enhancement Name: Nemu Kurotsuchi, Nemuri Nanagō Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Artificial Entity, Former lieutenant of the 12th Division Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hand-to-Hand Expert, Pseudo-Flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take her reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost her speed and can increase her power to the point that her body would collapse in the process), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Healing Factor, BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Poison Manipulation (is built to withstand Mayuri's poisons) Attack Potency: Town level+ (Should be comparable to other lieutenants such as Rangiku and Momo Hinamori) | Town level+, at least Large Island level with power enhancement (Was able to tear straight through Pernida, surprised Mayuri with her power, finished Pernida off with Gikon Jūrinjū, although she can only maintain this level of power for around 400 seconds) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Blitzed Uryū) | Relativistic (Able to catch a Heilig Pfeil fired from Pernida and save Mayuri), higher with power enhancement (Blitzed Pernida) Lifting Strength: Regular Human (Can carry Mayuri to safety) Striking Strength: Town Class+ | Town Class+, at least Large Island Class with power enhancement Durability: Town level+ (Took a slash from Mayuri and multiples beatings) | Town level+, at least Large Island level with power enhancement Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Can only maintain her drawn-out powers for around 400 seconds. Feats: * Tearing straight through Pernida Parnkgjas with her strength * Finishing Pernida Parnkgjas off with a Gikon Jurinju Notable Attacks/Techniques: Chemical Repository: Mayuri always keep a variety of drugs stored away inside Nemu's body; as such, if an enemy consumes her or invades her body, they receive a dosage of one of these drugs, which changes depending on the part of the body they come into contact with. Tedoriru: She can twirl her hand and forearm like a drill and move her arms at excessive speeds. This technique is capable of breaking through solid rock. Konpaku Sessaku: Nemu can cut off portions of her soul and use them to attack her opponent as a spiritual energy blast. Gikon Jūrinjū: Sacrificing 6% of her soul, Nemu fires it at her target in the form of a ball of spiritual energy, which blows a clean hole in the target by warping their body around itself. File:Tedoriru.gif|Tedoriru File:Gikon_Jurinju.png|Gikon Jūrinjū Key: Pre-Timeskip | Thousand Year Blood War Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Female Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Androids Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Spirits Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Sword Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Artificial Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6